The Devil's Advocate
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: The Horrible battle against the Sound Ninja and the 5 Hidden Villages was a long, brutal battle no one remembers from 5 years ago. Is it that people have forgotten, or have they chose not to remember?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor do I own any Anime pertained in this fanfiction.**_

**The Devil's Advocate**

**Prologue - The Familiar Stranger**

_It's been 5 years since the brutal war between the tyrant Orochimaru and the 5 major villages of the Continent. As written in the documents, 5 years ago, 100 professional jounin ninjas met Orochimaru and his advocates in a rural area near the Country of the Shadows. It was a fierce battle, but eventually, the Jounins overcame Orochimaru's defence and managed to finish him._

_The documents doesn't speak much of what had happened during the battle, but people suspected there was much more to the story than just a simple battle between enemies, but they eventually dropped it. But, even as they go along with their lives, few can't help but think in the back of their minds,_

_'What really happened in the Country of the Shadows?'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"ARGH!"**

Naruto fell to the ground roughly as the damage done to his body was taking it's toll even with the adreneline pumping in his blood. Struggling to stand, he looked around and saw his friends lying on the ground. Many looked unconscious, while some looked quite...

_'NO!'_ Naruto thought aloud, fighting the urge to fall unconscious. Hearing sadistic chuckling, he gazed upward and looked straight into the eyes of the one person he truly thought as a friend.

**"Sasuke."** Naruto whispered, still staring deep into Sasuke's Sharingan Eyes, spinning madly, as if taunting him.

**"Naruto, how can you still believe that I would come back to that weak and helpless village? Ever since I joined Orochimaru, I have felt even more powerful then I could've ever imagined! Something the village would never grant me even if I were to live to be a thousand."** Sasuke replied, clenching his fist to emphasize the power he spoke of.

"**But, I promised Sakur-"** Naruto tried to say but was interupted,

"**FORGET SAKURA, SHE IS DEAD TO ME, AND FOR 5 YEARS YOU WERE TOO!"** Sasuke exclaimed at the top of his lungs, blackish chakra rising from his body.

Calming down, he looked up for a moment before staring right back into Naruto's eyes and pointed a finger at him,

**"And once I kill you, I will finally have the power to avenge my clan and kill my brother."**

Faster than human eyes can perceive, he disappeared into thin air and appeared right in front of Naruto, a fist stretched back preparing to strike him. Reinforcing his hand with chakra, he launched his fist at Naruto's downcast head.

**(Boom!)**

Sasuke stared in astonishment as Naruto caught his fist with his bare hand. Bloodied from the impact, Naruto squeezed his hand and looked up at Sasuke with blood red eyes. Soon, red chakra started crackling from his body and surrounded Naruto in a sort of red haze. Behind him, Sasuke noticed 4 glowing objects that looked familiarly like tails.

**"I'll bring you back, no matter what."** Naruto whispered.

Before Sasuke could even react, he was thrown back by a strong pulse of chakra. He didn't impact the floor, but landed right into Naruto's kick, which sent him towards the opposite side, hitting the wall awkwardly.

Sasuke coughed up blood as he fell to the ground. He just couldn't understand it. Even after all this time Naruto still somehow manages to surprise him. He stared at Naruto's convulsing body as his skin slowly starts to disapitate to form a bloodied form of a miniature Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. As of now, Sasuke knew Naruto was no longer the boy he once was as the inhumane red chakra seeping from Naruto's body turned the area around him distorted. He became a monster. But Sasuke knew that he too was no longer human, but a vicious killing machine bent on taking revenge for his clan.

Releasing the cursed seal that increases his power 4x more, Sasuke embraced the change that went through his body, the power coursing through his blood. After the change was over, Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the crouched form of the Demon Fox. No, not the Demon Fox.

**_Naruto._**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(Blood being splattered)**

**"GRAH!"** A sound ninja cried out as he fell to the floor, dead.

Wiping his fingers, Kakashi looked around to see his fellow companions finishing the rest of the Sound lackeys.

_'Soon,'_ Kakashi thought, _'We'll find him and kill him once and for all.'_

Feeling his danger sense blaring, Kakashi dodged as a rain of kunai knives fell upon the ground he was standing on. Stumbling slightly, Kakashi fell to one knee and stared at the figure approaching from the shadows.

**"Kabuto."** Kakashi whispered.

Chuckling to himself, Kabuto gazed at Kakashi's body, covered in his enemies blood.

**"You've made quite a mess, Kakashi."** Kabuto said casually.

Growling to himself, Kakashi was about to form some seals before a hand stopped him. Looking up, he saw Shizune with a determined look on her face.

**"Please Kakashi, let me deal with him."** Shizune said.

Kakashi knew Shizune felt a sort of repressed hatred for Kabuto after he had killed her husband in a previous invasion into the Leaf by the Sound Country. He nodded and led the ninja past her and into the fortress. Kabuto smiled to himself as he stared into Shizune's cold eyes.

**"Still angry at me for killing Iruka?"**

**"I'll kill you."**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(BOOM!)**

A darkened figure casually glanced behind him as the barred gates leading into this room were destroyed. As the smoke cleared, about a dozen ninja jumped into the room surrounding the shadowy figure.

**"Ah, Konoha ninja, what a pleasant surprise."** The figure said.

**"It's time we got rid of you."** One of two figures that walked into the room said.

**"So nice to see you two again, Jiraiya, Tsunade."** The figure said without looking behind him.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both got into stances and faced the figure. Underneath the figure's foot was a dead body, it's head seemingly torn off.

**"When you're dead, the world country shall be at peace,Ekashi."** Jiraiya exclaimed boldly.

**"Oh, I don't about that."** said the figure as he turned around to show himself to be the Shadow Country's Kage, in his hand holding the mutilated head of Orochimaru.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**TBC.**

**Yes, I am back.**

**This is, if you had read the other Naruto story I have created, you would know this is a sequel to Impossible Dreams : Eternal.**

**This is just a prologue so comment and tell me if u want me to continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Anime pertained or hinted in this fanfiction.**

**The Devil's Advocate:**

**Chapter 1: Recon Mission**

* * *

**"ROAR!"**

**(BOOM)**

Sasuke grunted as he barely dodged a large ball of blackish chakra, the damage caused behind him leaving a trail of destruction as the ball continued until it exploded a few miles away. He growled as he realized his arm was slightly numb from the pressure coming from the ball of chakra. He also knew that if he did get hit by that ball of chakra, he would cease to exist in this world.

Holding his numb arm, he looked at the creature crouching a couple miles away from him.

What Naruto had become was completely different from the boy he once looked like. His skin was no longer on his body, instead covered with a thin sheen of blackish-red chakra that acted as an armor. It also made his appearance look that of the Nine-Tailed Fox, only he had four tails. Sasuke didn't want to know what Naruto would become if he grew five tails or even six.

**"GROWL!"**

Sasuke stood up calmly as Naruto charged toward him at unimaginable speeds.

_'Left' _Sasuke thought as he used his hand-like wing to block a hit from two of Naruto's tails on his left side.

_'Down'_

_'Up'_

_'Left'_

_'Right'_

_'Jump'_

_'Kick' _Sasuke flipped in the air and landed a swift and powerful kick to Naruto's right side. He flew through the air and crashed into a cliff.

**(Boom! Boom! Boom!)**

From the rubble came three blackish balls of chakra that sped toward where Sasuke was. He managed to dodge two of them, but growled as he saw the third ball of chakra about to hit him.

**(BOOM!)**

Smoke covered where Sasuke stood. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was on his knees with his wings acting as a shield against the chakra ball. In the center of both his wings were two large holes that burned right through so his face was visible from both sides.

**"Shit."** Sasuke gasped out as the unimaginable pain spread throughout his body. Feeling a burning sensation from his wings he realized some kind of poison were in those balls of chakra that stunted his healing.

The poison was slowly eating away his wings.

**(Whoosh!)**

Sasuke looked up, but didn't react in time as a fist hit him on the face from his right side, dislocating his jaw and causing him to fly to his left. Naruto met him with a kick before he landed, then met him with a punch again and again and again.

Sasuke, unable to comprehend what was happening with the pain rushing through his body, was victim to Naruto's hits over and over again, like a game of pong, only Sasuke was the ball.

_'D-Damn it'_ Sasuke thought as he desperately made some hand seals.

**"CHIDORI"**

The sound of a thousand birds were heard as Sasuke landed a clean hit with his signature move, his hand piercing through Naruto's stomach.

**"ROAR!"** Naruto cried out in pain as blood was splattered everywhere. Sasuke gasped for air as he saw Naruto's limp body fall to it's knees. Unmoving for a couple minutes, Sasuke slowly began to withdraw his hand from Naruto's stomach when all of a sudden, Naruto's hands grasped Sasuke's arm tightly, his nails digging into Sasuke's skin.

Wincing slightly, Sasuke flinched as Naruto looked up at him with reddish eyes and roared loudly at his face. Feeling the burning sensation in his arms, he panicked when he realized Naruto was inserting poison directly into his body.

_'NO!'_ Sasuke thought desperately as he held two fingers in front of his face.

**"CHIDORI"**

The sound of Sasuke's special move was heard again as he used the Chidori to cover his entire body in electricity and used his arm to cut through Naruto's side, freeing himself.

**"SCREECH!"** The possessed Naruto let out a loud, beastly screech as blood poured freely from his wound.

Sasuke, free from Naruto's grasp, gained some distance from the wounded Naruto and used some hand seals.

**"KATON - GOKKAKYU NO JUTSU"**

Fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth and covered Naruto's entire body, causing him to combust into flames.

Finishing his jutsu, Sasuke released his hands and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A blurry black figure was lying down on the ground with a huge fire surrounding it's area.

_'It's over'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he slowly began to breath easier. Releasing the cursed seal, Sasuke felt himself transform back into his human state. After the change was done, Sasuke suddenly held his side in pain.

_'D-Damn, I was transformed for too long.'_ Sasuke thought as he winced from the pain.

**(Rumble, Rumble)**

Sasuke, ignoring the pain for a second, paused to look at the slowly dying fire that held Naruto's dead corpse.

**(Rumble, Rumble)**

Once the fire was completely gone, all that laid on the blackened ground was a pile of ashes. Turning around, he slowly began to walk away from the ashes.

**(Rumble, Rumble)**

**"Good-bye...Naruto."** Sasuke whispered to himself.

**(CRACK)**

Hearing the noise, Sasuke turned around in curiosity and stared at the pile of ashes once more. His eyes widened at what he saw.

A splintered piece of wood.

**(BOOM)**

Looking down, he couldn't react in time as a bluish ball of chakra burst through the ground, heading straight towards his face.

* * *

**"RASENGAN!"**

**"SHADOW BOLT!"**

**(BOOM!)**

An explosion of chakra rang through the room and clouds of smoke blocked the view of everything within the vicinity of that room. Once the smoke cleared, Jiraiya, slightly bloodied and bruised, was palm to palm with Ekashi, Shadow Kage of the Hidden Village of the Shadows, who was visibly unharmed. Around them were the bodies of unconscious and dead ninja of the 5 main hidden villages.

**"YAH!"**

Ekashi looked behind him and saw Tsunade, her fist charged with chakra, about to hit him while he was still held by Jiraiya by the hands.

**"Shadow Blink!"**

Jiraiya, surprised to see Ekashi disappear before his very eyes, was unprepared and began to fall forward, right into Tsunade's incoming fist.

**(Boom)**

**(CRASH)**

Jiraiya groaned as he struggled to get up after being slammed into the wall. Tsunade ran to him and immediately began to heal his wounds.

**"We need to stop him from teleporting,"** Jiraiya said weakly as he began coughing up a couple of his teeth, **"We can't bring his guard down and try to strike him from behind, he's too clever."**

**"Yeah,"** Tsunade agreed, **"We need to think of a strategy."**

**"Consuming Shadowno Jutsu!"**

Jiraiya and Tsunade reacted instantly and dodged a giant black ball that turned into a sucking vortex as soon as it touched the ground. After landing safely on the ground, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at Ekashi, whos hand was still outstretched toward his jutsu.

**"Come on guys, Don't talk about stuff that involves me behind my back."** Ekashi said, evidently amused. Suddenly, his expression went serious as he turned around and swiped a kunai in mid-air, which was only 2 feet from his head.

Crushing it in his hand, Ekashi looked at the one person he never would've expected to come fight against him.

**"Ranma."** Ekashi said coldly.

There he stood, in a masterful stance, his pigtail swinging from side to side behind his head and his stormy bluish-gray eyes full of confidence.

**"It's time the student finally surpasses his master."** Ranma stated with a smirk.

* * *

****

**TBC.**

**Well, comment.**

**Suggestions are appreciated as always.**


End file.
